Zaklęty dwór/I/VII
Grakchus kilka chwil jeszcze przechadzał się w zamyśleniu po pokoju. Nareszcie usiadł na powrót na sofkę, głowę wsparł na ramieniu i z na poły smutnym, na poły gorzkim uśmiechem wpatrzył się w twarz Katyliny. — Szydzimy, śmiejemy się — przemówił z pewnym naciskiem — kiedy nam chcą dowodzić moraliści, że bogactwo nie robi szczęśliwym, że owszem, staje się nieraz powodem, źródłem nieszczęść i cierpień. Katylina uśmiechnął się ironicznie. — Trudnoż bo nie śmiać się i nie szydzić. Bogactwo nie stanowi szczęścia, to prawda, ale że także nikomu zaszkodzić nie może, to zdaje się nie mniej niewątpliwym. Że tam jakiś niezdarny niedołęga, co w ubóstwie miał jeszcze kapkę oleju we łbie, postrada go zupełnie w bogactwie i brnąc z jednego głupstwa w drugie, w przykrym postawi się nieraz położeniu, no, to przecież nie wina biednych, spotwarzonych samochcąc pieniędzy, ale jego własnego charakteru i jego własnej natury. — Czyż i mię liczysz do takich niedołęgów?... — wykrzyknął Juliusz porywczo. Czorgut parsknął śmiechem. — Ciebie nie mogę policzyć do żadnej kategorii, bo cię jeszcze nie rozumiem i nie pojmuję, o co tu właściwie chodzi. Juliusz zerwał się z siedzenia i kilka razy szybkim krokiem przeszedł się po pokoju. — Przypominasz mię sobie dobrze z moich czasów studenckich — przemówił naraz — powiedzże, nie byłżem szczęśliwszy z mymi wyobrażeniami, mymi marzeniami, mymi nadziejami na przyszłość?... — No tak, w samej rzeczy, circa circiter — odpowiedział Katylina zapalając z flegmą nowe cygaro. — Cóż bym za to nie dał, żebym dziś w takim samym znajdował się usposobieniu! — Potraf tylko pozbyć się sześciu lat, które ci przyrosły tymczasem, a powrócisz zapewne do ówczesnego usposobienia. Juliusz żachnął się niecierpliwie. — Ależ nie pojmujesz mię, człowieku! — wykrzyknął. — Najprostszy na to sposób, mów wyraźniej — odpowiedział Katylina puszczając spory kłąb dymu. Grakchus usiadł znowu. — Dobrze — zawołał żywo — wytłumaczę się najwyraźniej. — Tandem? — zapytał Katylina wyciągając się wygodnie w krześle, jak gdyby na dłuższe przygotowywał się opowiadanie. — Przypominasz sobie nasze różne i różne wspólne plany, zamiary i marzenia. Aby wiele z nich wprowadzić w wykonanie, zdawało się nam wszystkim, że nie brakuje nic więcej, jak tylko pieniędzy, znaczenia i tym podobnych przypadków. Ja sam podobno najwięcej z was utyskiwałem, że nie jestem ogromnie bogaty. Czego bym nie dopiął wtedy? Jakiż przykład postawiłbym światu, jak silnie poparłbym naszą świętą sprawę, jak wielką zmianę przeprowadziłbym w całym społeczeństwie! Otóż jakby naumyślnie dla ukarania mię za te zuchwałe rojenia niebo spełnia najśmielsze moje zachcenia, daje mi w ręce pożądane środki, wynosi mię jakby cudem na urojone stanowisko i patrz, trzy lata jestem już panem milionowym, od dwóch lat jestem już nadto zupełnie pełnoletnim i czegóż do dziś dnia dokazałem? — dodał z wzrastającą gorączką. Katylina poruszył się w siedzeniu i kiwnął głową. — Stara jak świat reguła — przemówił spośród coraz gęstszych kłębów dymu — że rzeczywistość daje nam tylko nadzwyczaj nędzne procenta od naszych marzeń. Kto za młodu liczy na cały kapitał, oswoi się później i z procentami, ale kto od początku wyciąga ręce tylko po procenta, ten się diablo gorzej przerachowywa, bo tego czekają same goluteńkie pasywa. Grakchus wstrząsł się z lekka wśród nowego zamyślenia. — Abyś mię lepiej zrozumiał — przemówił po krótkiej chwili — opowiem ci cały bieg mego życia od chwili naszego rozłączenia. — Od tego miałeś zacząć podobno? — Ukończyłem ostatni rok w Samborze z świetnym jak zawsze sukcesem. Na drugi rok zapisałem się we Lwowie na kurs filozoficzny. Wiesz, że lichy kapitalik mojej matki wyczerpał się dawno i że już ostatnie lata mych studiów gimnazjalnych własnym opędzać musiałem staraniem. Nie bez ciężkiej troski i obawy przybyłem też na mieszkanie do Lwowa. Dla siebie nie bałem się niczego, ale biedna matka moja, podupadająca coraz bardziej na siłach, coraz większej potrzebowała pomocy. Ale los zaraz w początkach szczególną rozpostarł na mnie opiekę. Otrzymałem znaczne stypendium, znalazłem korzystne lekcje i mogłem sobie i matce przyzwoite zapewnić utrzymanie. Ale wtem — szepnął z ciężkim westchnieniem. — Domyślam się — mruknął Katylina — matka twoja... — Zaczęła coraz bardziej zapadać na zdrowiu... i mimo wszelkich starań niepodobna było utrzymać ją przy życiu. Katylina pochylił głowę na piersi i prawie wzruszonym ozwał się głosem: — Ciężką poniosłeś stratę. Znając najlepiej twoje nieograniczone przywiązanie do matki, domyślam się, co musiałeś ucierpieć w pierwszej chwili. Juliusz na samo wspomnienie otarł łzę z oczu. — Jakby tylko dla pocieszenia po tej nieodżałowanej stracie otrzymuję nagle ni stąd, ni zowąd wizytę i jednego z pierwszych adwokatów lwowskich i z ust jego odbieram wiadomość, którą nie wiedziałem, czy mam wziąć na razie za prosty żart, czy za jakąś zagadkową mistyfikację, czy Bóg wie zresztą za co innego... — Jak to, tej sukcesji nie spodziewałeś się do ostatniego momentu? — przerwał Katylina. — Na czymże, do licha, miałem opierać moje nadzieje? Wiedziałem wprawdzie, że osławiony z gwałtowności charakteru i rozlicznych dziwactw starościc Mikołaj Żwirski jest jakimś moim krewnym dalekim, że wsparł matkę moją w najcięższej niedoli, ale byłem pewny także, że zapomniał już i o swym dobrodziejstwie, i o naszym istnieniu na świecie. — I zapewne wiedziałeś także, że ma brata z Orkizowa, tego hrabiego Zygmunta, który na wszelki wypadek bliżej powinien stać jego serca? Na wspomnienie hrabi Zygmunta dziwna zmiana zaszła w fizjonomii Juliusza. Drgnął z lekka i pobladł znacznie, a na czole pomimowolna zarysowała się chmura. — Skądże ty wiesz o hrabiu Zygmuncie? — zapytał prędko, omijając właściwe zapytanie. — Mówiłem przecież, że nim przybyłem do ciebie, poznałem twego ekonoma i sędziego, a ci mię wtajemniczyli w niektóre rzeczy. — I cóż ci powiedzieli o hrabiu? — pytał Juliusz z szczególną skwapliwością. — Nic takiego, co byś ty nie wiedział. Od dzieciństwa nie cierpiał się z przyrodnim bratem, a ten umierając wystrychnął go na dudka i pokazał mu figę w testamencie, i to wszystko, czego się dowiedziałem... — Ja sądziłem... — Co? — Że ci ludzie przez swe styczności z orkizowskimi oficjalistami wiedzą może... — cedził z wolna przez zęby i urwał nagle. — Cóż takiego? — pytał Katylina. — To jest, mogli zasłyszeć... zwietrzyć... jak... — Jak?... — naglił Katylina nie pojmując dziwnego wahania się przyjaciela. — Jak sam hrabia jest naprzeciw mnie usposobiony. — Tam do licha — mruknął Katylina wzruszając ramionami — tyś sam przecie powinien wiedzieć o tym najlepiej. — W samej rzeczy... ale widzisz... pod tym względem sam sobie nie mogę zdać sprawy — jąkał się z jakimś osobliwszym pomieszaniem. Katylina przypatrywał mu się pilnie z boku i nagle rzucił się w swym krześle. ”Niech mię piorun trzaśnie — pomyślał z ważną miną — czy nie wlazłem tu w sam stek jakichś szczególniejszych tajemniczych, romantycznych wypadków. Co krok stąpię, jakaś tajemnica, co słowo usłyszę, jakaś zagadka. Czegóż ten się znowu tak miesza i jąka na wspomnienie hrabi Zygmunta, czy nienawiść do niego otrzymał w puściźnie po swym dobrodzieju?...” Juliusz tymczasem przeszedł się szybko tam i nazad po pokoju. — Niech cię nie dziwi moje zapytanie — przemówił po chwili spokojniej — dowiesz się jego powodów z dalszego toku opowiadania. — Jako kawałek literata — bąknął Katylina wesoło — powinien byś zachować lepszy szyk i naprzód przytaczać powody, a potem dopiero przystępować do skutków. Juliusz usiadł na powrót na sofkę i zaczął dopiero po chwili: — Odziedziczyłem mój bajeczny spadek nie będąc jeszcze pełnoletnim. W pierwszym roku musiałem się poddać opiece sądu szlacheckiego i przyjąć z jego ramienia kuratora. Aby jednak prędzej niejako wypełnić brakujące mi do dojrzałości lata, a przy tym i rozerwać się po stracie matki, wybrałem się na dłuższy czas za granicę. — I zwiedziłeś? — Niemce, Włochy, Francję. Urzeczywistniłem tym sposobem jeden z najpiękniejszych snów moich. Widziałem na własne oczy święte pamiątki Rzymu, bogate skarby Florencji. — Et cetera, et cetera. — Po roku powróciłem do domu i objąłem majątek sam na siebie. — I teraz dopiero zaczęła się heca między ułudą i rzeczywistością? — zapytał Katylina z zwykłym szyderczym uśmiechem. Grakchus zmarszczył brwi i z impetem potarł czoło. — Gdybyś wiedział — przemówił po chwili — całą drogę myślałem, marzyłem, czego to zaraz nie dokażę, jak ważnych i różnych nie poprzeprowadzam zmian... Katylina zaśmiał się półgłosem. — Powróciłeś nareszcie, od czegóż zacząłeś? — Od kilku rzeczy naraz. Darowałem poddanym moim wszystkie zaległe remanenta, zniosłem karę cielesnej chłosty w całych mych dobrach. Pod utratą służby nie śmiał tknąć mi chłopa ekonom lub mandatariusz. Jednocześnie postanowiłem swoim kosztem pozakładać szkółki we wszystkich wsiach, a potem jednym zamachem przystąpić do głównej rzeczy, do zniesienia pańszczyzny, tego ostatniego zabytku barbarzyńskiego feudalizmu. — Brawo! mój szlachetny Grakchusie — wykrzyknął z szczerym wylaniem Katylina. — Przy tak nagłej i świetnej zmianie losu zatrzymałeś wszystkie swe zasady, nie zapomniałeś o dawnych marzeniach. Grakchus westchnął. — Ale niestety — szepnął po chwili — teraz dopiero mogłem się przekonać, jak ciężka walka, jak wielki trud czeka te zasady, te marzenia, jeśli tylko pierwszy krok zrobią do rzeczywistości. Katylina mruknął coś niezrozumiale przez zęby. Grakchus prawił dalej z goryczą. — Czy uwierzysz, że w jednej chwili zrobiłem sobie tysiące nieprzyjaciół między sąsiadami, obywatelami, zniechęciłem mych własnych oficjalistów, a co główna, natrafiłem na dziwną niechęć, niepojęty upór samych chłopów. — Przewidywałem to po trosze — szepnął Katylina. — Poddani moi przyjmowali moje dobrodziejstwa z pewnym niedowierzaniem, z rodzajem wahania się i obawy. Sprawiałem często całym gromadom traktamenta tu u siebie we dworze, sam poufaliłem się z wszystkimi, a kiedy niekiedy z jednym i drugim wolniejszym odezwałem się słówkiem. I cóż powiesz, chłopi moi, przypominając sobie, że przed swą starościc ucieczką także i tym podobne miewał do nich przemowy, za co później w surowe popadł śledztwo, oskarżyli mię sami do cyrkułu. Zjechała mi na kark ogromna komisja i z wielką biedą wymknąłem się jeszcze suchą nogą z wszystkiego, tylko po dziś dzień pod surowym zostaję nadzorem. Ale nie dość na tym, zaprowadzone przeze mnie na łeb na szyję szkółki ludowe ściągnęły na się ogólną niechęć, nikt nie chciał korzystać z ich dobrodziejstwa, wszelkie przedstawienia były daremne. W niektórych wsiach popalono mi nowo wybudowane szkółki, gdzie indziej obito ustawionego przeze mnie nauczyciela. Zniesienie cielesnej chłosty, nagła poniewolna łagodność mych oficjalistów podnosiła z każdym dniem ich zuchwałość i czy uwierzyłbyś, że bez najmniejszego powodu z mojej strony przyszło do otwartego buntu i dopiero komisarz cyrkularny z kilką żołnierzami potrafił przywrócić spokój i porządek... Katylina parsknął głośnym śmiechem. — Ty się śmiejesz? — zapytał Grakchus zdziwiony. — Śmieję się, bratku, że własnym gorzkim zawodem musiałeś przekonać się o tym, co nader łatwo było odgadnąć z góry i o czym ci nieraz mówiłem w moich dawniejszych rozmowach. Droga reform to droga grudy i cierni. Aby przebyć ją zwycięsko i zamierzony odnieść owoc, są dwa sposoby. Albo trzeba postępować naprzód pędem jak do szturmu, nie uwzględniając niczego, nie obzierając się za niczym, nie przebierając w środkach, depcąc, gniotąc, tłumiąc przemocą każdy cień oporu i przeciwności. Tak postępowali reformatorowie terroryści we Francji. Nie chcąc lub nie mogąc obrać tego sposobu, należy sunąc się na palcach chyłkiem, milczkiem, ukradkiem; musisz powoli i ostrożnie wlec noga za nogą, oby ominąć każdą grudkę, obejść każdy cierń, a tak z większym lub mniejszym trudem i znojem staniesz z czasem u mety. Grakchus zamyślił się. — Masz poniekąd rację, lecz burzę w morzu zastosowujesz do burzy w szklance wody; reformy na wielką stopę, reformy głównych podstaw społeczeńskich, odwiecznych jakichś nadużyć światowych mogą się tym lub owym przebijać torem... — Zanosi się na dysputę — przerwał Katylina — a wiesz, że te nieprędko kończą się między nami. Skończ naprzód swoje opowiadanie. — Nie zrażony wszelkimi dotychczasowymi trudnościami — zaczął Juliusz na nowo — trwałem stałe w moim przedsięwzięciu i chcąc jak najrychlej znieść pańszczyznę, myślałem tylko pierwszy przykład postawić krajowi. Ależ w jednej chwili rzucili się na mnie ze wszystkich stron sąsiedzi, krzyk powstał w całej okolicy, jakbym dżumę zamierzył rozszerzyć w kraju; śród tego... — Śród tego? — Otrzymałem niespodziewanie list zapraszający od hrabi Zygmunta. — Ach! — Objąwszy moje jakby z nieba spadłe dziedzictwo, nie śmiałem się zbliżyć do brata nieboszczyka starościca, wiedząc, iż w pierwszej chwili zamyślał wytoczyć proces przeciw ważności testamentu. Nie mogłem sobie w żaden sposób wytłumaczyć jego nagłych zaprosin. — Oczywiście jednak pojechałeś niezwłocznie? — Pojechałem. Hrabia przyjął mnie z nadzwyczajną uprzejmością, moje dotychczasowe usuwanie się od niego kładł na karb obiegających okolicznych plotek. Nie mógł mię dość naupewniać, że ani mu w myśli wydarte przeze mnie dziedzictwo... „Nie harmonizowałem z bratem za życia, nie mogłem się też nic spodziewać od niego po śmierci” — rzekł mi z dumą i godnością. Potem przedstawił mię swojej żonie, księżnie z rodu, i... Tu zaciął się mimowolnie i w dół spuścił oczy. — No i?... — spytał nieubłagany Katylina. — I swojej córce Eugenii... — Ach! — zawołał Katylina głośniej niż pierwszą razą. — Przy pożegnaniu... — ciągnął z wolna Grakchus, jak gdyby mu się nagle poplątała nić opowiadania. — Ho, hola, bratku — przerwał prędko Katylina — nie wspominasz nic o głównej osobie. Hrabina Eugenia ładna? Z oczu Grakchusa strzeliła błyskawica prawdziwego zachwytu. — Cudownie piękna! — zawołał żywo. Katylina zagwizdał jakąś arię przez zęby. — I cóż tedy przy pożegnaniu? — zapytał po chwili, jakby się nie domyślał reszty. — Hrabia wziął mię jeszcze na chwilę do swego pokoju i upominając mię jeszcze raz o swej szczerej dla mnie życzliwości, jako dla swego kuzyna i imiennika, zaczął mi najusilniejsze robić przedstawienia, abym się nie zapędzał daleko w mym szale młodzieńczym i doznawszy już raz jak najczarniejszej niewdzięczności, zaniechał nie tylko samego siebie na rozliczne narażać niebezpieczeństwa, ale i szkodzić wszystkim swoim sąsiadom. — Przyrzekłeś tedy?... — Nic nie przyrzekałem, wywinąłem się dwuznaczną jakąś odpowiedzią, ale kiedym już wyszedł i miał wsiadać do powozu, rzuciłem okiem mimowolnie ku oknom pałacu i ujrzałem... — W szybach twarz hrabianki — kończył Katylina z ironicznym uśmiechem, zapalając z flegmą trzecie z kolei sygaro. — Tak. Patrzyła na mnie. — Jak ci się zdawało, z wielkim zajęciem — wpadł mu znowu w mowę Katylina. Juliusz pochylił głowę na piersi i zadumał się na chwilę. — I cóż dalej? — zapytał Katylina. — W krótkim nad me spodziewanie czasie odwiedził mię hrabia wzajem. — I znowu zapewne ponowił swoje przedstawianie. — Bynajmniej. Rozmawiał ze mną, jak gdyby był przekonany, żem już ślepo usłuchał jego rady i nawrócił się zupełnie. — Wiesz — poderwał Katylina zrywając się nagle z swego karła — resztę zgadłbym zupełnie. — Wątpię! — Tobie stała zawsze w oczach cudowna postać hrabianki — ciągnął Katylina nie zrażony. — Niebawem pojechałeś znowu do Orkizowa, fizjonomia hrabianki wdrożyła ci się silniej jeszcze w pamięć i zacząłeś bywać coraz częściej... zakochałeś się po uszy... ale po dziś dzień nie wiesz, jak właściwie stoisz u hrabiego, to jest, czy rzeczywiście uważa cię za swego kuzyna, czy tylko za jakiegoś przypadkiem bogatego, ale nieskończenie od siebie niższego sąsiada, alias jednym słowem, czy chce żyć z tobą z wszelką uprzejmością, ale z daleka, czy też gotów by nawet patrzeć bez obrażonej dumy na otwarte do córki konkury. Juliusz, jakby wcale nie słuchał, przechadzał się w zamyśleniu po pokoju. — Nie wiem, czy w murach klasztornych, czy koszarach wojskowych nabyłeś takiego daru dywinacyjnego — rzekł z lekceważeniem. Katylina wzruszył ramionami i usiadł na dawnym miejscu. Juliusz zatrzymał się nagle w swej przechadzce po pokoju. — Słyszałeś już o żwirowskim dworze? — Zaklętym? — A tak! zaklętym, jak go nazywa lud. — Nasłuchałem się o nim niestworzonych rzeczy od twego ekonoma i mandatariusza. — Wiesz, w nim jakaś osobliwsza tkwi tajemnica. Czorgut zerwał się na równe nogi. — Co, i ty wierzysz w chodzącego nieboszczyka?! — wykrzyknął w najwyższym zdziwieniu. — Nie w nieboszczyka, ale w tajemnicę, którą osłania. — Więc rzeczywiście coś osłania? Juliusz, zamiast odpowiedzi, przystąpił do małego biurka mahoniowego i dobył z niego jakiś papier zapisany. — Patrz — rzekł rozwijając — oto kopia testamentu starościca. Punkt 21 opiewa: „Chcę i postanawiam niezmiennie, aby nie wpadający w ogólny, Juliuszowi Żwirskiemu zapisany, spadek mój pałac żwirowski, starożytna siedziba moich przodków, pozostał nie tknięty w swym urządzeniu i aby tak, jak dziś się znajduje, stał zamknięty dla wszystkich aż do zupełnej ruiny. W nim zawarł powieki mój ojciec, ostatni z prostej linii Żwirski, który zasługą około ojczyzny uświetnił to imię, nie chcę więc, aby ktokolwiek inny rozgaszczał się w jego murach. Wykonawcą i przestrzegaczem tego punktu niniejszej mej woli ostatniej mianuję mego wiernego kozaka Kostia Bulija. Przeznaczam mu na mieszkanie dawniejszy dom ogrodnika. Rzeczony Kost' Bulij ma być tylko stróżem żwirowskiego dworu, wszakże jeśliby tego potrzeba była, może w każdej chwili wystąpić wobec praw jako jego legalny właściciel”. — Całkiem jasno — mruknął Katylina. — Nieboszczyk niezupełnie dowierzał swemu spadkobiercy i ubezpieczył się na wszelki wypadek. Choćbyś i nie chciał uszanować tego punktu jego ostatniej woli, to nie ujdzie ci to żadną miarą, bo wtedy Kost' Bulij może wystąpić ze wszelkimi prawami właściciela. — Nie o to mi chodzi — przerwał Juliusz niecierpliwie — w punkcie tym nie widzę nic szczególnego. Nieboszczyk tyle dziwactw popełnił za życia, że mógł sobie pozwolić jedno po śmierci. Otrzymałem zanadto wiele z jego łaski, abym mógł choćby w myśli tylko pokuszać się o stary dwór żwirowski. Jestem jednak silnie przekonany, że dwór ten nie zawsze stoi pusto. — Nie rozumiem cię! — Niezawodnie ktoś w nim przebywa czasami. — Nieboszczyk? — Oszalałeś! Według ostatniej jego woli sprowadziłem ciało jego z Drezna i pochowałem po wszelkiej formie w familijnym grobowcu w żwirowskim kościele. — Więc może sam Kost' Bulij zakrada się do wnętrza. — W takim razie musiał niezawodnie otrzymać do tego tajemne upoważnienie, i to tylko na jakieś wypadki nadzwyczajne. Człowiek ten nie mógłby ani o włosek odstąpić od woli swego dawnego pana. — Skądże jednak wnosisz o jakichś wypadkach nadzwyczajnych? — Przed trzema dniami zrobiłem osobliwe odkrycie. — Ty sam? — wykrzyknął Katylina. — Mymi własnymi oczyma. Szanując ślepo wolę nieboszczyka, ani śmiałem się zbliżyć kiedy do żwirowskiego dworu i nigdy też nie powstała we mnie myśl zajrzeć do niego do środka. Wszystkie zaś obiegające o nim po całej okolicy wieści poczytywałem tylko za proste wymysły bujnej wyobraźni i zabobonności naszego ludu, który nie mogąc się pogodzić z nagłą śmiercią nieboszczyka na zagrobowe skazywał go życie. Ale słuchaj, przed kilku dniami byłem w Orkizowie, gdzie zastawszy liczniejsze nieco towarzystwo, zabawiłem do późnego wieczora. Rozmowa toczyła się bardzo długo o żwirowskim dworze. Jedna z pań mieszkających w okolicy zebrała skrzętnie wszystkie szczególne wieści i pogłoski o pośmiertnym pojawianiu się starościca i bawiła nimi zawzięcie całe towarzystwo. Uważałem, że cała ta rozmowa jakiś widocznie nieprzyjemny na hrabiu Zygmuncie wywierała wpływ, za toż z osobliwszym zajęciem przysłuchiwała się Eugenia. — Ach! — bąknął Katylina przez zęby. — Wypytywała się o każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół, interesowała każdą najpotworniejszą baśnią — ciągnął dalej Juliusz. — Nie wiem, skąd się to wzięło, ale nazajutrz po raz pierwszy jakaś dziwna owładnęła mnie ciekawość. Wybrałem się konno na małą przejażdżkę i sam nie wiedząc kiedy ujrzałem się... — W pobliżu Zaklętego Dworu. — Nie śmiałem żadną miarą żądać od Kostia Bulija, aby mi otworzył przynajmniej dziedziniec dworu, skręciłem na bok mimo rowów, głogu i krzewów, zasadzonych umyślnie po wszystkich stronach, podjechałem pod sam parkan ogrodowy. W jednym miejscu z małego pagórka mogłem, wznosząc się w strzemionach, zajrzeć do środka. — I wtedy ujrzałeś? — zagadnął żywo Katylina. — Nic nie ujrzałem w pierwszej chwili: wspaniały niegdyś ogród wyglądał strasznie opuszczony i zaniedbany, ścieżki i ulice pozarastały bujną trawą, najpiękniejsze kwiaty podziczały pośród gęstych zarośli chwastów, rozmaite najszlachetniejsze krzewy skoszlawiały i skarłowaciały przez nikogo nie pielęgnowane i nie dozierane. Przypatrując się temu wszystkiemu wpadłem mimowolnie w jakąś smętną zadumę, kiedy wtem... — Wtem? — poderwał Katylina. — Zdawało mi się, że w zakręcie jednej z ubocznych ulic szpalerowych mignął się jakiś cień ludzki. W chwilkę potem ukazała się jakaś postać kobieca na samym rogu ulicy. Spieszyła gdzieś z pochyloną na piersi głową, nucąc z cicha jakąś piosnkę urywaną. Siedziałem jak wryty w siodle i nie śmiałem odetchnąć nawet, ale na nieszczęście koń mój parsknął głośno. Tajemnicza postać podniosła głowę, wydała wykrzyk przestrachu i zdziwienia i jak strzała furknęła wpośród gęstwinę. Jedno tylko okamgnienie spoczęło oko moje na jej rysach, ale to było dość, aby poznać w niej... — Eugenię? — Tak. Eugenię. Tylko ona jedna na całej kuli ziemskiej ma oczy tak cudownego wyrazu, tak prześlicznej barwy nieba i bławatu! — Jak to, więc tylko po oczach ją poznałeś? — Widziałem ją jedno okamgnienie w dość znacznej odległości, poznałem jej rysy, ale tylko w ogólnym ich zlewie, lecz te cudowne oczy i te bujne, jasne, złotawe prawie włosy przedstawiły mi się wyraźniej. Katylina pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu. — Szczególna jednak — ciągnął dalej Juliusz — miała na sobie strój jakiejś jakby małomieszczańskiej dziewczyny, przez co zdawała się cokolwiek wyższą i silniej zbudowaną. Patrzyłem jak zaklęty w miejsce, gdzie mi po raz ostatni jej błękitna mignęła spódniczka, i kto wie, jak długo jeszcze patrzyłbym był w tę stronę, gdyby w tej chwili tuż w moim pobliżu jakiś ciężki nie odezwał się krok. Obejrzałem i się; o dwie stóp za mną stał Kost' Bulij z założonymi na krzyż rękami i patrzył na mnie bystro swym ponurym, surowym wzrokiem. Niespodziewany jego widok, przerażający zawsze wyraz twarzy tak mię jakoś zmieszały w pierwszej chwili, żem nie mógł czy nie śmiał go nawet zagadnąć. Odpowiedziałem spiesznie na jego poważny, uroczysty ukłon i spinając konia ostrogami, pognałem galopem ku gościńcowi, a następnie na powrót do Oparek. — A odtąd nie widziałeś jeszcze Eugenii? — Jutro dopiero wybieram się do Orkizowa. — Udając oczywiście, żeś jej nie widział. — Przeciwnie, nie powiem jej tego otwarcie, ale zręcznie i nieznacznie dam do poznania. Katylina zagwizdał nową jakąś arię przez zęby i przeszedł się w zamyśleniu kilka razy po pokoju. — Ze wszystkiego, co dotychczas słyszałem o Zaklętym Dworze — mruknął po chwili — zdaje mi się, że osłoniony u ludu naszego mgłą i czarem nadzwyczajności osłania on właściwie tylko jakąś ziemską tajemnicę. Albo zresztą kto wie, znasz przecie słowa Szekspira w Hamlecie: „Są rzeczy na niebie i ziemi...” — dodał z wesołym uśmiechem. Juliusz machnął ręką w milczeniu. — Jeśli kto, to ty pewnie nie wierzysz w takie rzeczy — przebąknął po chwili. — Dlatego też, choćby diabeł postawił się na rogi, muszę przy twoim przyzwoleniu zbadać tajemnicę Zaklętego Dworu. — Ja rad bym tylko wiedzieć, jaką styczność ma z nim Eugenia. — Dowiesz się o tym niechybnie — zapewniał Katylina stanowczo. — Wiesz, że jak się raz o coś zawezmę, to nie ma rady i ratunku. Dotrę do wszystkiego. Tymczasem jednak — ciągnął z pewnym wahaniem, oglądając się po sobie. — Cóż takiego? — Chciałbym za pomocą twojej bogatej dziś, jak się spodziewam, garderoby wykierować się cokolwiek na ludzi. Jesteś wprawdzie wyższy, a ja za to silniej od ciebie zbudowany, ale jakoś to pójdzie... Juliusz uśmiechnął się i zadzwonił. Wszedł lokaj, któremu przed godziną w tak oryginalny sposób zaanonsował się gość nowo przybyły. — Daj temu panu wszystkiego, czego będzie potrzebował z mojej garderoby, ulokuj go w zielonym pokoju... — O, nie, nie; jeśli mam się rozlokować u ciebie, to wolę w oficynach, mam już swoje do tego powody. Lubię różnopłciowe sąsiedztwo! Do widzenia się zatem, poczciwy Grakchusie, a ty — rzekł przy wyjściu, chwytając za ucho lokaja — prowadź mię z sobą. Grakchus położył się na pół na sofie i zapadł w głębokie zamyślenie. Zaklęty dwór 01 07